1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser processing method for cutting a planar object to be processed along a line to cut, and a chip.
2. Related Background Art
Known as a conventional laser processing method is one irradiating a planar object to be processed with laser light while locating a converging point within the object, thereby forming a plurality of rows of modified regions to become a cutting start point within the object along a line to cut in the object (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-343008).